


Time and a Half

by Noona



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cheol/Kwannie are the side pairing, Chinaline love if you squint, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, secret slut jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noona/pseuds/Noona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jihoon is overworked, but not exactly under-appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas present for the amazing, lovely Coupsd, but...uh, comeback present works too, right? Skip to Chapter 3 for porn, if that's what you're here for.

Soonyoung is choosing his words carefully. He’s trying to make what’s more of an executive decision seem like a humble request, while at the same time impart upon his ridiculous boyfriend the importance of the matter at hand. All of this he wishes to do while quelling Jihoon’s instinctive need to shut down suggestions that were not, first, his own creation and then, after all of that, plant the seed of an idea in Jihoon’s mind that it may not be to the detriment of his entire meticulously monitored world, to give up the reigns of control for a _second_.

 

It was a tall order.

 

Jihoon was slaving away over a hot stack of spiral bound notebooks with a snapback keeping his newly brown hair out of his eyes. He had a mountain of homework to finish and a chorale ensemble practice plan to finalize. He always had to remind his boyfriend that, _yes_ , leading their university’s vocal ensemble is something Jihoon had done and continued to do.

Lee Jihoon ruled the small area allotted to him by his university’s music department with his own special brand of muted enthusiasm. The international university was passionately progressive in where they preferred students with an affinity for leadership and subject matter to instruct their peers in loosely supervised classes. Jihoon had been leading his university chorale ensemble to national accreditation for a little over a year now and he had done it with precision and absolute control.

He'd been chosen by his most recent ensemble instructor very quietly in the middle of last spring. There had been no fanfare or parties and a select few assholes had even laughed when Jihoon first prepared his step stool for the conductor's podium.  After about ten minutes of vocal exercises, which Jihoon made the class repeat until each and every person was up to standard, was the last time they laughed. You don’t end up halfway across the world for university on an academic scholarship by allowing anything other than complete perfection.

Jihoon enjoyed the high of leadership much more than he hated the workload, but it still took a toll on his body and sleeping schedule. In fact, his intense drive had him completely missing the looks of startled concern Soonyoung kept throwing his way and, instead of taking a moment to look at his study “partner,” took another long swig of his tall, indiscriminately pungent energy drink.

Jihoon had his pen resting in between his lips, hard plastic rattling against his teeth as he spun it, trying to remember _what_ exactly he’d read about vocal range extension and tone quality in that vocal pedagogy book he’d read back home last summer. There had been something about _coloratura_ , too, in that book and offhandedly he wondered if his language and composition class required an annotated bibliography in their most recent essay, or if a regular one would be sufficient and—

There was a fly buzzing in Jihoon’s ear. Immediately irritated, he swatted once, twice, thrice at the empty air beside his left ear before realizing it wasn’t a fly at all. The sheer speed with which Jihoon whipped his head around to glare at his boyfriend made the bones in his neck crack audibly from the sudden change in position. Jihoon cursed, put his pen down and used that hand to rub his aching neck, brows knitting as he appraised his boyfriend.

“What?” He asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone, but doing a piss poor job.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung tried again sweetly. Obviously that had been a mistake because Jihoon was onto him in under a second and preliminarily unimpressed in even less. He wasn’t sure _what_ exactly his boyfriend wanted, but he knew it was _something._ He didn't even try to mask his irritation this time.

“Soonyoung, _what._ ”

“You need to take a break,” Soonyoung sighed after some hesitation, too exhausted in his extensive worry to tread lightly anymore.

“ _What?_ ” Jihoon looked incredibly confused, his face a picture of disbelief that he had been wrenched out of an integral thought process for that particular and incredibly unimportant string of words.

“You have zero free time.”

“Yes, I do,” Jihoon snapped obstinately. He began to shake his leg reflexively underneath his desk, fidgeting from lack of something to concentrate on and from the sudden surge of caffeine.

“Sleeping doesn’t count,” Soonyoung snapped back, giving Jihoon a fierce look that conveyed his worry, but also his unwillingness to withstand that fucking _tone._ Jihoon could be such a fucking asshole under pressure.

“Okay, okay…” Jihoon set his pen down and tried to ease his brow. He held up a hand of truce toward his boyfriend, who was currently receiving the brunt of his misguided tension. He reached again for his energy drink. Soonyoung beat him to it, snatching the thing away and taking an experimental sniff. The simultaneous sweet and sourness sent him reeling and he set it down on the far end of the desk, away from his boyfriend, who’s eyes kept darting back to it.

“Do I have to plaster my face on this stupid tin can to get you to pay attention?”

“If you put your ass on it, you’d have no—” Jihoon quipped with a wolfish smirk, and Soonyoung would have had the decency to look a little embarrassed if he had not been wildly chasing the train of thought with which he had begun this discussion.

“You cannot continue to survive on energy drinks and unfiltered power of will.”  Soonyoung sounded, more than anything else, like he was pleading with his boyfriend. “Remember...last semester when you tried?” Soonyoung could see Jihoon tense for a moment, shoulders locking for a beat too long, and so he left “last semester” where it lay and took a different approach. He softened it. “You ate so many ramen packs from the convenience store you actually craved the sweet release of leafy vegetables?”

Jihoon screwed his face into a scowl for a long and contemplative moment in which Soonyoung slowly realized he may actually be the victor in this particular argument.  However, to seal the deal, he was aware that the best way to win an argument with Jihoon was to make it seem as though Jihoon had been in charge of it the entire time. “You have been saying you’ve been meaning to take a break, maybe...skip a few classes?”

And there it went. Soonyoung had managed to have Jihoon _almost_ listening, until he’d mentioned skipping classes. In the seconds that followed _that_ poorly planned sentence, Soonyoung could actually _see_ Jihoon suddenly remember every single thing he had to do in blinding technicolor detail and then heard him begin spouting off at Soonyoung about the absurdity of such a request.

“I know, trust me, I know. I promise I’ll sleep at least three hours the rest of this week, baby. Yes?” Jihoon relented after seeing how positively livid Soonyoung was about to be with him. His concession did little to stop Soonyoung’s appalled facial expression, but the younger took what he could get and began to gather his things in a frustrated huff.

Jihoon would have been more alarmed had he not suddenly, turning his attention back to his pile of books and to-do lists, found the outline he’d misplaced a day or so ago that drastically needed revising. He gave Soonyoung a half-hearted tug on his sleeve, urging him to sit back down and stay, but Soonyoung shrugged him off.

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” He called after Soonyoung, who was already halfway out of his boyfriend’s dorm room.

“No,” Soonyoung snapped, slamming the door behind him. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung’s next forty-five minute class was spent, minute by minute, telling himself he wasn’t mad at Jihoon until he could honestly say he wasn’t. The tradeoff being that now he had no idea how he was supposed to factor any of the quadratics his classmates had been working on for the better portion of the hour, but Soonyoung felt he’d had his priorities in the correct working order.

He graciously passed the buck to Seungcheol and a half-an-hour into inviting himself over to his friend’s dorm room and forcing him to teach him through his quadratics homework, he felt like he may actually not fail his next quiz.

“So, the factors for this are ‘ _X-6’_ and ‘ _X+3_ ,’ right?” Soonyoung asked confidently.

“You can't factor that one, Soonyoung. It's prime.” Seungcheol ruined all of his friend’s confidence and resolve with a six letter sentence and a poignant raise of his right eyebrow. Soonyoung gave up.

His resulting collapse backwards onto Seungcheol’s bed had his friend feeling more patient than usual and he began again, non-judgmentally, to explain one of the basics of his earlier lesson. “Certain equations don't ha—”

“I want to dominate my boyfriend.” Soonyoung’s tone was flat and unamused, the residuals of how he felt about his math homework, but it knocked Seungcheol out of the deep breath he’d been taking.

Seungcheol choked.

Coughed.

Fell silent for a long contemplative moment, then laughed. 

_Hard._

Soonyoung sat up in record time, hair mussed, and gave Seungcheol a scathing look that made his friend snort himself to silence in a minute. Realizing the seriousness of the situation he spoke up, but still sounded as though he was having trouble quelling his laughter.

“Wait, seriously?” Soonyoung’s nod was slow and serious and his gaze positively _dared_ Seungcheol to mock him. “It’s not you, Hoshi, really. You’ve had a girlfriend or two and I’m sure you’ve...” Seungcheol gesticulated vaguely. “But this is Jihoon. I know my best friend and you know your boyfriend and he’s never going to let you do that.”

“We’ve discussed switching before, but I don’t think he’s ever really taken me seriously.”

“Are you really surprised by that?”

Soonyoung tutted. “No,” then he pursed his lips, hesitating. “But it’s not just wanting the novelty of saying I’ve fucked him—which is a pretty substantial novelty, don’t get me wrong—I’m worried about him. Do you remember what happened last semester?”

Seungcheol’s pleasant expression faltered by a small margin . “Of course, I do.”

Last semester, Jihoon had hit a wall. He’d run on too little, for too long, and the stress cracked his mental state right down the middle. He’d forced himself into solitude, bedridden for a solid week and a half. Finally, when Soonyoung, positively sick with worry for the boy that had only been his friend at the time, was allowed inside, he’d looked stricken, sick and frail. He’d been crying, existing in a foodless void of blankets and crippling anxiety until the first thing he did was curl up in Soonyoung’s lap. Jihoon had let Soonyoung hold him, like really, truly cradle him. The trust had been humbling, but the situation had terrified him.

It had taken both Soonyoung and Seungcheol (and even a few strings pulled by Seungcheol’s boyfriend Seungkwan) to make sure Jihoon’s work made it in on time and that Jihoon had enough time off and enough shoulders to lean on to ensure his seamless transition back into academic life.

It was the smallest Soonyoung had ever seen Jihoon and he’d go to great lengths to prevent a breakdown of that degree again—though it wasn't as though he’d be taking one for the metaphorical team by fucking Jihoon’s stress away as he'd wasted many daydreams salivating over.

“So, you going to help me or what?” Soonyoung demanded, raising his eyebrows at Seungcheol.

“What do you expect _me_ to do? I tried to lift him to see over a crowd of people once and he actually gut punched me. He puts his whole body behind it, Hoshi, and it hurts like fuck.”

“You don’t have to _do_ anything,” Soonyoung stared at his friend, suddenly feeling a fierce possessiveness over Jihoon’s body despite knowing Seungcheol would rather shave his own asshole with a blunt knife than see Jihoon’s penis. “Just advice. I mean, how do you dominate Seungkwan...?”

“It’s not really hard. I just give him this look and he’s basically already on his knees,” Seungcheol smirked, clearing his throat and disguising his expression with a hand and a laugh.

“What look is that?” Soonyoung’s curiosity and skepticism outweighed the soft nausea collecting in his gut at the vivid mental picture of Seungcheol getting his dick sucked.

Seungcheol sat up at his desk  and swiveled his chair to level with his friend who sat gazing expectantly from the foot of his bed. After a moment he narrowed his eyes—in a look Soonyoung assumed _must_ be his idea of smoldering—and parted his lips to accentuate his own sensuality. Soonyoung had been politely watching, looking rather bemused as Seungcheol lifted his chin to accentuate his jawline, but when he licked his lips Soonyoung fucking lost his shit altogether. The hilarity of what he had just watched hit him so hard he actually rolled off of the bed in a fit of raucous laughter.

“Holy _Shit!_ He get’s on his knees out of _pity!_ ” Soonyoung screeched, his lungs burning as he shrieked his laughter, barely having registered the pain of hitting the hard dorm floor.

“Shut your stupid mouth,” Seungcheol snapped, face aflame, standing from his desk and rolling his friend, immobilized with laughter, out of his dorm room and into the hallway when his mocking exceeded three minutes.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung cried from the middle of the hallway after regaining sufficient wherewithal to draw stable breaths again, his back flat against the rough carpet. The fresh memory still nearly brought him to tears in spontaneous giggle fits, but he tried his best to sound as sincere as he could, calling out to his friend. “Seungcheollie! Coups-Hyung, really I am sorry, but seriously, I almost peed just now.”

Seungcheol could hear him clearly from the other side of the door, but lamented that Soonyoung couldn’t see his crippling glare, despite the fact it was dulled considerably by the red of his face.

“If you’re going to do this,” Seungcheol responded, instead. “You need to get it right the first time, otherwise Jihoon _will_ kill you and I will have sex with my boyfriend all over your ashes.”

Soonyoung drew a breath that ended in another bout of residual chuckles and nodded his solemn assent towards the door as though Seungcheol could see him.

“That’s fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon gets hornier and angrier, but what else is new, honestly?

Soonyoung’s “Ah-Ha!” moment smacked him in the face a few days later in the middle of a new math unit about quadratic exponential equations and Soonyoung immediately stopped paying attention, figuring he’d just force Seungcheol to teach it to him later. For a moment he sat, weighing the relative merits of simply giving up paying attention during math all together—as it was obviously his creative high point—but he knew Seungcheol would ask him during their lessons, the time period formerly known as Seungcheols’ only free, why he seemed to stop going to his class and he wasn’t sure that reasoning would fly.

After another few days of crashing Seungcheol’s free period—making sure he got absolutely no sex from Seungkwan because of this—he deduced that Seungcheol was going to be of absolutely no help at all. So, during a particularly mind-numbing World History lecture in which half of his class was snoring their assent to Professor Craftsman’s rhetorical questions, he took a photo of his hand down his pants and sent it to Jihoon.

The speed at which Jihoon responded was obscene considering Soonyoung knew his boyfriend never missed any of his classes, but he couldn’t help feeling a little flattered that his incredibly academically focussed boyfriend would check Soonyoung’s texts immediately.

_'Thinkin about me? because now I’m definitely thinking about u.'_

Soonyoung smirked, there was always one thing that definitely got Jihoon’s attention.

' _Craftsman is just really working his tube socks today.’_  

' _So if I buy tube socks we’ll fuck more often?”_

Soonyoung poised his fingers to respond, but decided against it, leaving Jihoon to wonder on the actual aesthetic value of tube socks and his boyfriend’s dick for a while longer by himself.

Actually expending the willpower to focus on his studies, Soonyoung found the rest of his classes that day, all the way up to the ending of his mathematics class, to be informative to the point that he really would have to tell Seungcheol about the wonders of paying attention. When it concluded, Soonyoung realized it would be the first day in over a week that he actually didn’t _need_ to crash Seungcheol’s study period, but who was he to deny his friend the lovely view of his smiling face.

The first person out of his class, Soonyoung made a beeline to his dorm room to shed the extra academic weight. Unlocking the door, he dropped his books in a loud pile on his desk, taking a quick assessment of the room that was exactly how he and his roommate had left it, before exiting with purpose and intent. The rush carried his body smack against that of his boyfriend, whose hand had been poised to knock. Soonyoung blinked and Jihoon pressed his fingertips against Soonyoung’s chest to steady himself.

Jihoon stepped back to get a good look at his boyfriend and had it not been for that lovely text message fresh in his mind, his mouth would have spread into his customary cheeky grin. For now, he seemed innocent enough, but Soonyoung knew his boyfriend well enough to discern that his interest was starting to dip into places that had nothing to do with studying.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Jihoon asked, sounding genuinely curious. Soonyoung hesitated.

Soonyoung’s second “Ah-Ha!” moment—they seemed to be more of a series of occurrences than isolated incidences at this point, and he wasn’t even in math class—came to him just as Jihoon’s eyebrow raised to signal Soonyoung was taking too long to answer his question.

Stepping back he tugged his door open with his right hand, and with his left he grabbed a handful of Jihoon’s fucking _sweater vest_ , pulling him roughly into his dorm room and spinning them both round so Soonyoung’s back was flat against it. Soonyoung kissed his boyfriend so suddenly and so hard that Jihoon made a surprised noise in the back of his throat. He took it in stride, however, pressing his hands against Soonyoung’s hips and leaning up to continue it, all lips and tongue and teeth as the minutes between his classes ticked down to zero slowly.

Soonyoung kissed him until he felt so desperate for air that he was panting, detaching their mouths out of necessity rather than want. When Jihoon pressed his lips against Soonyoung’s neck in response, he managed to come to his senses, but not before a whimper good enough to tear a cheeky laugh from Jihoon slipped, unchecked past his lips.

It took a great deal of willpower on Soonyoung’s part and an even greater deal of repeating silently to himself that there was a _plan_ he was setting into motion and for the love of keeping his ashes from ending up stuck to Seungcheol’s dick or Seungkwan’s ass, push Jihoon _off!_

Jihoon staggered back, looking turned on and incredibly confused in equal parts, but before he could open his mouth to give Soonyoung some type of what-for, his boyfriend tugged him close and pecked him sweetly.

“You’ve got class, yeah?” He breathed as casually as he could.

Jihoon began spluttering his protests in an instant, but Soonyoung took him by the hand—grateful in that moment for their difference in stature—and shoved him out of his dorm in a flurry, slamming the door shut in his face.

“Soonyoung—”

“Go to class!”

Soonyoung could practically hear his boyfriend searching for some type of fucking rebuttal to his sudden curt reception, but in a flurry of movement he heard the tinkling noise of him checking his phone and then the beating steps of a full on sprint down the hall.

Back against the door, he let out an incredibly deep breath, grinning to himself. He figured he’d be so gracious as to allow Seungcheol one day without him, as he wasn’t entirely sure if he stepped out of his dorm room he’d wouldn’t be dragged off by a Jihoon surprise attack.

Jihoon was incredibly strong when he wanted to be, despite his height.

Soonyoung kept his door locked and his phone off and decided to throw himself into his studies in an attempt to avoid thinking of Jihoon. Thoughts of Jihoon were so permeating, however, that in order to counteract them sufficiently he actually did the optional extra credit work in addition to his mandatory homework. It helped if Soonyoung imagined he was in a sci-fi movie and reading special schematics kept the enemy probes out of his head.

“I feel like you’re going to burn a hole in your desk from staring so hard.” Soonyoung started, nearly jumping two feet in the air when he realized he wasn’t alone. His roommate managed to return undetected, which said less about Junhui’s powers of stealth and more about just how intensely Soonyoung was focussing.  “What’s so important?”

“Academic excellence, obviously,” Soonyoung flashed Junhui a cheeky smile, his cheeks bunching to small peaches beneath his crescent eyes. Junhui knew Soonyoung well enough to snort his laughter at that ridiculous explanation, shrugging his shoulders after figuring that Soonyoung actually doing his homework didn’t really have any discernible downsides.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung turning on his phone again the next morning was, undoubtedly, a lot less exciting in reality than it was in his mind. He hadn’t had it on since his makeout session the previous day with Jihoon, and while he expected a few frustrated text messages from his boyfriend, he hadn’t expected seventeen. The relentless and successive ping noises as his phone caught up with the backlog were so incredibly distracting in the middle of his morning Poetry in the Late 1800s class, he had to fully silence his phone.

His professor had even thrown him a dirty look, waiting until it was silent for a full five seconds before continuing about the birth of Romanticism. Soonyoung sank down in his chair, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, before opening them.

_‘What was that about?’_

_‘You picked the worst time you know.’_

_‘I might’ve cut class for your ass.’_

_‘Get it?’_

_‘It rhymes?’_

_‘Yah, Soonyoung.’_

_‘For fuck’s sake, Soonyoungie.’_

_‘Hoshi.’_

What they lacked in imagination they made up for in brevity. All seventeen of the text messages, more or less, conveyed the same message as first one did, but the farther along he read the more irate Jihoon seemed to get. Soonyoung smiled and wondered when exactly his boyfriend’s petulance became so endearing and how long, exactly, he expected to keep this up.

A few hours later, after deciding to forego his mathematics class altogether for the day, Soonyoung figured he should keep this up as long as he could manage it, simply for the satisfaction. He stood alone beneath the glorious lighting of the campus public bathroom, wondering how many photos it would take to make Jihoon cum in his pants during Music Composition.

Soonyoung, grateful for how the start of class generally slowed traffic to the bathroom immensely, had the hem of his t-shirt between his teeth and his phone poised in his left hand to take a photo that would be part of his boyfriend’s undoing.  An expanse of skin from his left nipple to the waist of his pants teased in its perfect photographic immortality and Soonyoung’s body was creamy white and flushed in all the right places. From a completely artistic standpoint—which Soonyoung felt authorized to provide whenever he applied a photo filter— the addition of the shirt between his teeth in the photo had been a nice touch, if he did say so himself.

Jihoon’s response to the photo hadn’t been nearly as instantaneous as when Soonyoung had sent the first one, but considering this was the time he’d be paying rapt attention in Music Composition class, Soonyoung still felt pretty smug.

 

_‘Holy shit.’_

 

Soonyoung, continuing his current trend of not messaging his boyfriend back at all, wet his hair in the bathroom sink and sent a second photo. This time it was his face, his lip between his teeth and his hair falling messily around his eyes in wet strings. The look he was giving his camera was positively sinful and for a moment he wondered whether or not _that_ look had been the look Seungcheol had been trying to recreate with his fucking trainwreck expression the other day. Soonyoung couldn’t stop himself from giggling again at the memory. Seungcheol was a gem, he really fucking was.

Soonyoung’s message alert tone signalled another frustrated message from his boyfriend, but this time he sent a photo in return and god _damn_ did a picture really sell for a thousand words. Jihoon had taken a covert photo of his erection outlined in tight jeans from beneath his desk, his hand pressed firmly to the outline his cock created.

Soonyoung could practically _see_ in his mind’s eye Jihoon struggling to stay focussed in Music Composition—and that was a feat in and of itself. It was Jihoon’s most important class and as such, it would take something absolutely unavoidable to break his rapt attention to it. Soonyoung was very aware that Jihoon’s dick took precedence over absolutely everything and appealing to it at a time like this meant his boyfriend was definitely fighting some type of near-apoplectic fit. His raging hard-on wasn’t helping either, Soonyoung was sure. The two of them hadn’t had sex in at least a month..

_‘That’s not your classwork’_ Soonyoung responded, cheeky grin plastered on his face.

_‘Can’t focus.’_ Came Jihoon’s curt reply and Soonyoung only grinned wider.

_‘Whatcha thinkin about?’_

_‘Punishing my boyfriend.’_

Soonyoung sat for a moment, amused and wondering whether or not he should accept responsibility for his very obvious actions, or play coy. Considering he’d been teasing his boyfriend for days now and while Jihoon did not know for what reason, he was smart enough to know that it was means to some particular end, he decided to be blunt.

_‘You'll have to catch me first.’_

Soonyoung felt confident that Jihoon had figured his boyfriend wanted sex from him, but not much else. Soonyoung had been careful to present his teasing photos, his impromptu makeout session, in a way that presented himself as the submissive party, so as not to arouse any type of suspicion. Jihoon was usually the type to figure things out quickly—to accidentally spoil his own goddamn surprises, much to Soonyoung and Seungcheol’s consternation—and so Soonyoung knew he’d have to act relatively quickly from here on out to avoid arousing his boyfriend’s suspicion.

_‘You're not very hard to find.”_

_‘I can be.’_

_‘Why are you being so evasive. You know you'll like it.’_

Soonyoung figured, once again, that some things were better left to the imagination of his boyfriend. Feeling rather pleased with himself he shoved his phone in his pocket, exiting the bathroom in search of a temporary hideaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be three chapters and not two, but there wasn't really a clear place to break them up this time, so I'm sorry if it seems abrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jihoon finally locates his boyfriend, but Soonyoung wasn't really making himself that hard to find, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg why is the longest chapter of this fic the porn.

Getting himself to Seungcheol’s dorm room hadn’t been difficult for Soonyoung, he was always there. The difficulty came in the form of convincing his friend not to revoke Soonyoung’s right to owning his spare key—as this was the second time Soonyoung had used it for a situation that wasn’t exactly an _emergency_ . The two of them had debated about six months ago and Soonyoung argued what was considered an emergency was subjective. Seungcheol had been _beyond_ exasperated, but Soonyoung had gotten to to keep his key.

Soonyoung’s new idea for making it difficult for Jihoon to find him consisted mostly of becoming, for the second time in less than a month, a near permanent fixture in Seungcheol’s dorm room.

“Hoshi, that key is for emergencies.” Seungcheol’s tone was equal parts frustrated whine and exasperated parental figure. He’d been reminding Soonyoung of this since he’d arrived almost an hour ago,  pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger every time.

“Hyung, this _is_ an emergency,” Soonyoung, on the other hand, had been making himself incredibly comfortable on Seungcheol’s bed for past hour, not at all seeming like he was amidst a mildly alarming situation, let alone a situation worthy of cancelling any and all of Seungcheol’s plans by showing up unannounced in his dorm room.

Seungcheol shot Soonyoung a look that deeply conveyed just how much he disagreed with that statement, his hands tapping rapidly on his phone.

Apparently, the full 24-hour time period during which Soonyoung was conspicuously absent from Seungcheol’s life, the elder had managed to make other plans. As a matter of fact, Soonyoung had been informed, Seungkwan had been on his way over with some type of new toy.

Now, of course, considering Soonyoung had informed his truly, very patient friend, that his plans for the immediate future included hiding him from Jihoon, Seungcheol realized he was essentially helping Soonyoung to _avoid_ the sex Seungcheol was being forced to live without.

Soonyoung felt bad, he really did, but both of them knew of Jihoon’s legendary focussing abilities and neither of them truly believed that once Jihoon decided to locate Soonyoung he'd need more than 48 hours to succeed. It didn't help that Jihoon also basically knew his boyfriend’s full schedule.

“I'll buy you a bucket of your favorite American fried chicken,” Soonyoung promised sincerely. Seungcheol’s sour expression softened for a moment.

“Might as well, I'll probably never actually make it to Kentucky.” Soonyoung grinned at him, seriously needing to reward his hyung for the amount of his bullshit he seemed to constantly withstand.

As he voiced this, deciding he should probably take a moment to let Seungcheol know they all appreciated him—they, including Jihoon who surely wouldn't be the one to tell him this affirmation verbally—Soonyoung’s phone pinged to signal an incoming text message.

_‘You're at Coups,’ aren't you?’_

Soonyoung cursed, showing it to Seungcheol who, realizing this turn of events would lead Soonyoung to find a new hideaway,  was already tapping at his phone again.

“I suppose I should probably switch up my locations, huh?” Soonyoung asked, a little excited from the thrill of this chase that was definitely working up his boyfriend. It would seem a little silly, he realized, to anyone who didn’t know just how easily Jihoon could work himself into some type of exasperated delirium, but Seungcheol seemed to understand the situation.

“Exactly,” came Seungcheol’s decidedly more upbeat reply. He had already sent his victory text to Seungkwan, who appeared in less than a minute, Soonyoung in the middle of putting on his second shoe in a flurry of determination and Soonyoung got less of a ‘goodbye,’ or a ‘hello’ for that matter, and more of a pointed face-full of door.

He frowned for a moment, but he wasn’t about to wait around outside of the very occupied room for a reason for that frown to become disgust.

Soonyoung wondered for a moment where _exactly_ Seungkwan must have been to make it there that fucking fast and was sex with Seungcheol truly worth foregoing—what Soonyoung liked to call—the unexpected camaraderie of a good friend.

He supposed that even Seungcheol’s game had to be better than what he’d been lead to believe all this time, as Seungkwan had a spectacular ass, remembering also that Jihoon was literally skipping his afternoon classes in pursuit of his own. He supposed he could understand.

He walked in the opposite direction of his dorm, finally responding to Jihoon’s text.

_‘You should be in class.’_

_‘And you should be squirming on my dick. Making those cute little whining noises you make when I hit it just right.’_

Christ. Soonyoung had forgotten just how filthy Jihoon’s mouth seemed to get the moment he set his sights on Soonyoung’s body. He could practically hear the words dripping from his lips and he felt warmth spread unbidden down his spine. He stood against a wall for a moment, composing himself enough to avoid a boner in public, and thought about what exactly he had to do for the remainder of the day.

The only thing that was unavoidable—much to his relief that he would only have to avoid Jihoon using his own imagination for a little while longer—was his dancing extracurricular in the evening. He knew Jihoon wanted him, but he also know how important this dance class was to Soonyoung and he wouldn’t dare take it from him. It was the one thing, besides Jihoon at his best, that kept Soonyoung from drowning in the stresses of his academic life.

 

* * *

 

The school’s dance studio was more of a glorified basement. It was furnished with sleek floors and mirrored walls, but had no heating or cooling, so the weather generally dictated the bulk of its occupancy. Soonyoung had met Jihoon for the first time here, during a particularly cold day in the middle of last winter. Jihoon liked to be alone when he danced, and Soonyoung had realized, undetected at the time, that he was really fucking good at it.

Soonyoung, only returning from his daydream when he was close enough to feel the basement’s chill, realized he’d made his way there without making one conscious navigation decision. A heavy door off the west edge of the art rooms and a flight of stairs later, he’d made it to his sanctuary, waiting patiently for the stream of students that showed up for his class.

The hip-hop dancing extracurricular was the one time Soonyoung was in charge in the way Jihoon always was. Their leading styles were staggeringly different, but Soonyoung danced and taught with an air of gentle seriousness, truly swelling with pride when all of those in his class hit their steps and counted perfect eights with him.

Their current routine he’d choreographed, alone, over the last summer he’d spent back in Korea—two summers back at this point—before he’d met Jihoon. It had undergone  a considerable amount of revising as Soonyoung’s dancing style improved and the routine’s final form was a lot of smooth motions and abrupt locks. He figured it wouldn’t be too physically demanding on his students but, without fail, they were always sweating hard by the end of the two hour session every other Thursday.

When it concluded Soonyoung was sweaty from the sweatband Jihoon hated, to the bottoms of his sweatpants and he stayed late, as customary, to offer assistance to anyone who wanted it. No one stayed for very long that night, eager to return to the warmth of their heated dorm rooms, and so Soonyoung toweled off his face and threw his sweatband in his bag no later than seven in the evening. Minghao, the soft-spoken Chinese boy that danced more adeptly than most others in the class, was the last to bid him farewell and Soonyoung nearly forgot to keep himself from asking if he had a thing going on with his roommate. It was just a hunch, but Soonyoung was almost positive that Minghao spent the night at his dorm at least once.

Soonyoung didn’t realize he’d forgotten about Jihoon in the rush of choreography, until he heard the soft click of the door to the practice room closing. Turning towards the door, he should not have been nearly as surprised as he was that Jihoon was suddenly there, in the flesh, unavoidable and looking deceptively calm. Jihoon gave his boyfriend a smile, but his eyes betrayed him, raking over Soonyoung in his t-shirt, face flushed, lingering absolutely everywhere for a little bit too long.

“I caught the end of your class,” Jihoon said appreciatively. It wasn’t a compliment, but Soonyoung knew that if Jihoon had taken the time to mention his dancing, it had been a positive experience for him.

Soonyoung smiled, body too relaxed from the hours he’d spent dancing to truly feel the rush he usually did when Jihoon looked at him like this. Soonyoung was calm, but not exhausted and as the cool air of the practice room dried the sweat on his skin he realized he still felt just as in charge now, in front of his boyfriend, as he had teaching his class. Confident. Assured. He answered with a small nod, appraising his boyfriend, standing at the far end of the room in his ripped jeans and a fucking _pink_ _sweater_.

Soonyoung wasn’t the type that cared much about fashion, but while some of Jihoon’s fashion choices left him looking a lot softer than he truly was—Soonyoung expected he did this on purpose, to lull everyone into a false sense of security—Soonyoung adored them. He looked small and warm and soft. Soonyoung wanted to touch him.

“You liked it?” He asked distractedly, tossing his towel in his bag and closing the distance between his and Jihoon’s bodies with long strides and a hungry mouth before his boyfriend had the chance to respond with something stupid and cheeky.

Jihoon growled, reaching around Soonyoung’s waist to tug him closer by the band of his sweats, smelling sweat on his skin and faint vanilla in his jet black hair. Soonyoung sighed into it, having forgotten the relief that always came with giving in to himself and Jihoon’s soft lips.

The kiss was wet and messy, Soonyoung tipping his head down to kiss him better, hands on Jihoon’s shoulders as he backed him up against the one unmirrored wall of the studio.

Jihoon let out a small noise as his back hit the wall, and Soonyoung wasted no time, gave Jihoon no time to think about the next step before he was on his knees, nuzzling eagerly against his boyfriend’s crotch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jihoon breathed instantly, hand flying to grab a handful of Soonyoung’s hair as the heel of Soonyoung’s palm rubbed gently over Jihoon’s half-hard cock.

“You’re already getting hard,” Soonyoung murmured in awe, unbuttoning Jihoon’s pants and tugging them down to stroke the length of him through thin fabric, licking his lips when it gave a hard, needy twitch against his index finger. “ _Shit_ , Jihoon. Do I turn you on that much?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jihoon gritted through his teeth, his fingers curling tighter against the crown of Soonyoung’s head, hips stuttering, shifting against the wall. “It’s your fucking fault.”

Soonyoung wouldn’t deny that and instead gave a very contented hum, mouthing along Jihoon’s dick through his fitted boxer briefs. It hardened easily against his tongue and Soonyoung mouthed at its crown, grateful that on his knees his face leveled at Jihoon’s navel rather than his hips. The leverage it provided allowed him to slide his mouth down onto it, tugging Jihoon’s underwear off at an agonizing pace, taking each inch as it was slowly revealed to him.

Jihoon let out a strangled noise and his hips shoved forward, cock sliding inconsiderately down to the back of Soonyoung’s throat as he kicked off both his briefs and jeans. Soonyoung jolted, coughed and spluttered, his eyes reddening as he glared upward, his pupils blown even through his narrowed glare. Jihoon didn’t relent, looking down at him as his small fingers flexed the grip he had on Soonyoung’s hair.

“Don’t fucking tease.” It was a warning, but Jihoon’s voice was wavering and Soonyoung should have expected it. Jihoon was quick to avoid any type of treatment that would weaken his knees, make him unable to control the calculated ways he let himself react. He just _had_ to be in control.

Soonyoung would’ve smirked if he could, because he realized that it was as easy to read Jihoon as it was to get his cock hard and it was a double edged sword that Soonyoung liked sucking cock so much. If Jihoon wanted his mouth, that’s what he’d give him. His impatience would be his undoing.

In an instant, Soonyoung reached back to grab two separate handfuls of Jihoon’s ass, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, bringing Jihoon’s hips so close he couldn’t run from the feeling if he tried. Jihoon’s body _shuddered_ and Soonyoung breathed his gentle laugh against the patch of hair at the base of his dick.  He was rewarded with a long, pitchy moan from Jihoon and _Jesus Christ_ Soonyoung never realized how _sensitive_ Jihoon’s body got after a dry spell. Soonyoung’s dick was hard and tenting in his sweatpants and, oh, did he stop the fucking teasing, because he _didn’t_ stop, head bobbing up and down enthusiastically as Jihoon’s other hand scratched helplessly against the studio wall, probably peeling the paint as that tiny tactile anchor kept Soonyoung from sucking Jihoon’s soul from his fucking his body.

“S-Shit! _O-...Oh_ , _Soon_ -..Let me—” Jihoon was gritting frantically, his hand tugging urgently at his handful of Soonyoung’s hair, hard enough to make Soonyoung hiss at the sharp sting. He raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend, looking incredibly smug. He knew his little ‘Let me,’ meant ‘ _Let me lead, again_ ,’ and Soonyoung decided to indulge him. He pulled back slowly, only released Jihoon’s cock as a favor to him, so he could catch his breath. He smirked, cheeky and confident.

“Oh, so it’s too much, now?” He asked boldly, licking his wet, red lips as Jihoon panted, reaching down to run his hand against Soonyoung’s cheek, fingers against his bottom lip, thumb dipping into his warm wet mouth. Soongyoung’s tongue played against his boyfriend’s fingers, wetting them and preening beneath the attention as Jihoon regained his self control, pulling his hand back a few inches to slap against Soonyoung’s cheek. It was soft, a non-verbal reprimand for what Jihoon saw as overstepping, for trying to control his body.

“Sorry, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung said, but he didn’t feel very sorry at all. In fact, he knew exactly what he was doing. Jihoon raised his eyebrows, started to say something else, but Soonyoung parted his lips, letting his tongue drag against his bottom one in such a submissive gesture that Jihoon forgot it, let it die in his throat.

“Fucking shit, Soonyoungie. You’re so pretty,” Jihoon moaned, eyes trained on his boyfriend’s wet lips and his cock gave an involuntary twitch. “Be good for me, yeah? I’m gonna— _stop,_ ” Jihoon growled, Soonyoung having leaned forward to dip his tongue against the slit of his cock, wanting to make Jihoon lose focus.  It worked. Jihoon was left grappling for the end of his sentence for a solid five seconds. When he found it, however, his tone was harder, firmer, more focused in his resolve. “I’m gonna skull-fuck your pretty little mouth, teach you not to interrupt when I’m talking.”

Soonyoung groaned at that, unable to help himself. The more aroused Jihoon managed to get the rougher he was with him and Soonyoung had considered holding out on sex with his boyfriend before, _just_ for that. Jihoon smirked, his hand snaking around again to grab Soonyoung by his hair except this time, his left hand joined also, both of Jihoon’s small hands framing Soonyoung’s face.

“Does that sound good to you?” Jihoon asked, knowing the answer, but waiting for Soonyoung to open his mouth in verbal assent, before he shoved his hips forward, pressing Soonyoung’s face against his hips and holding him there.

Soonyoung choked, forced to take deep breaths through his nose and relax his throat, because Jihoon didn’t let up, he never let up, and he pulled his hips back only to push deep inside the wet heat of Soonyoung’s mouth again.  

A few slow thrusts as a courtesy to his boyfriend, allowed Soonyoung to acclimate, but the moment he moaned his permission Jihoon’s hands tightened roughly in his hair. His hips were brutal and quick, Soonyoung’s eyes welling with tears as Jihoon groaned, a loud bang resounding as his head fell back against the wall, lolling over to rest on his own shoulder.

Soonyoung kept his eyes open as much as he could, tears from his effort blurring his vision as Jihoon’s hips did all the work. Jihoon was a _sight_ , and Soonyoung blinked his eyes rapidly to keep his view of his boyfriend as clear as he could. He was still in that _over-sized pink sweater_ and Soonyoung could tell he was boiling in it, his hands pressing up Jihoon’s slender hips to push it out of the way, keeping it from obscuring as much of Jihoon’s body as he could. He wanted to see him, _all of him_. All 164 centimeters of his delicious, bite-sized body. Jihoon’s cheeks were flushed as pink as his sweater, sweat dampening his face and sticking his newly chocolate-colored fringe to his forehead.

Soonyoung flicked his tongue, running it lewdly along the underside of Jihoon’s cock on every forward thrust, making Jihoon’s moans elevate in pitch at the sudden new sensation. He gripped hard on his hips, digging his blunt fingernails into Jihoon’s perfect skin until little red crescents rose in proof of his effort. The noises were wet, messy and obscene and Soonyoung could feel wetness all the way down to Jihoon’s sac as he raised a hand to stroke it, enjoying the way the skin tightened against his fingers, the way Jihoon arched against the wall.

“S-Shit! Fuck—” He gasped and Soonyoung let out a loud moan, watching intently the way Jihoon’s eyes tipped back in pleasure as the vibrations ran up and down his shaft. “Soonyoung—”

Soonyoung’s eyes crinkled in a cheeky smile, gazing another silent challenge upwards, towards his boyfriend. Jihoon growled his response, a rough and possessive noise, before he curled his hands even more tightly around his handfuls of Soonyoung’s hair.

In a flurry of moment that left Soonyoung gasping, Jihoon yanked him round, slamming his body back against the studio wall and effectively flipping their positions. Soonyoung saw a quick flash of their sin in the far mirrored wall opposite them both, before Jihoon assumed his position in front of him, feet on either side of Soonyoung’s hips, cock pressed deep in his mouth again.  Soonyoung moaned, his head pressed between the unyielding concrete of the wall behind him and his mouthful in front. His hands grappled pathetically for purchase against Jihoon’s bare hips, until his boyfriend grabbed them, threading their fingers and pinning them back against the wall on either side of Soonyoung’s head.

“Be good, Soonyoung. Take it.” Jihoon’s pace was brutal and Soonyoung let his mouth go slack as Jihoon took what he wanted from him, fucked his mouth the way Soonyoung’s cheekiness had earned.

Soonyoung whimpered, squirming against the wall as the rough treatment did a number on his body, surely caused a wet spot to form on the front of his boxer briefs. Jihoon laughed breathlessly, watching as Soonyoung begged for release silently with his body.

“You're fucking loving this, aren't you, baby?” Jihoon’s smirk was vicious and Soonyoung was grateful his mouthful made him incapable of answering.  “I bet your cock is aching for me. You always moan so loud when I let you suck my cock.”

Soonyoung reddened from his crown to his ears, moaning around Jihoon’s constant thrusting and relishing in the pitchy sound he was rewarded with. Tears of his effort were welling again and the tracks that stained his cheeks gave him a ruddy glow that Jihoon positively lived for.

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking beautiful,” came Jihoon’s rough praise from above him and Soonyoung’s arms began to struggle earnestly against Jihoon’s hold. Jihoon pinning him like this meant he couldn't touch, couldn't roam his hands along the expanse of creamy skin presented to him and _that_ was _torture_. Jihoon was so close, to touch and mark and taste and Soonyoung wanted all of him and more.

Soonyoung had to remind himself constantly of what his original plan had been, how the goal of this was to ruin his boyfriend— _not_ to become ruined—otherwise he could have, without a second thought, let himself sink into the feeling, into the dynamic Jihoon created for the two of them. Soonyoung’s head was lucid still, but rapidly beginning to cloud around the edges and every time Jihoon gave him more of what he so desperately needed, thrusted his hips hard and used that _voice_ on him, he nearly came in his fucking pants. 

Jihoon knew exactly what to say to get what he wanted—Soonyoung chalking it up to his leadership ability translating seamlessly into the firm hand he used for sex—but Soonyoung was purely tactile, purely a man of movement and he knew actions meant much more than words. He knew exactly how to lick his lips or roll his hips to make Jihoon come running, and so when he tightened his lips, began to suck Jihoon’s cock back towards his willing mouth on every backward pull, he knew _exactly_ what would happen:

Jihoon’s mouth went slack, the suction sending an unexpected electric feeling up and down his spine that made his toes curl. Jihoon was powerless against it, against a feeling he wasn’t expecting and he whimpered, thrusting hard as though he _needed_ more, into the wet tight warmth Soonyoung made for him. It was a marked change from the rhythm Jihoon kept before, which was measured like a lesson plan, to hold out as long as he could, and cum when only when he was ready. If Soonyoung wanted, he could make Jihoon’s knees buckle beneath him, and knowing that made him all the more eager.

Soonyoung moaned his pleasure, his tongue searching as Jihoon’s cock slid to fill his mouth, relishing in the way he felt it twitch against his little licks. He was teasing now, his tongue sliding wet and eager across Jihoon’s hot, delicious skin with an air of confidence that had Jihoon’s back arching, his legs wavering dangerously where he stood.

Soonyoung chuckled breathlessly and Jihoon was _gone_ , letting one of Soonyoung’s hands go, to brace himself urgently against the wall in front of him. His entire body shivered from head to toe and Soonyoung used his free hand to regain leverage, to set the pace once more as Jihoon’s desire for release left him pliant to Soonyoung’s expert touch. He curled his hand around Jihoon’s  hip, guiding him forward into a hard thrust, making him chase the warmth of his mouth.

“S-Sto—” Jihoon gasped pathetically, his other hand moving to help the first, palm flat against the wall to keep himself upright.

Jihoon’s voice was a pitchy warning to Soonyoung, another order to let up, as Jihoon felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. His body was eager and willing, but Soonyoung knew that Jihoon wanted him to listen to his voice instead, wanted to let himself edge back only to move forward when Jihoon said so.

Soonyoung’s other hand grabbed for Jihoon’s other hip, using it to slow his boyfriend’s movement for a moment in what Jihoon _thought_ was intent to pull him back—to _listen_ to Jihoon’s silent order, but the moment Soonyoung had complete control, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked in earnest.

Jihoon made an _embarrassing_ _‘Ah!’_ noise of surprise, hands moving immediately in an attempt to push Soonyoung off of him, rocketing toward his orgasm at a speed faster than either of them could stop. Soonyoung answered his boyfriend’s attempt by threaded their fingers, pinning them back towards the studio wall again, but this time rendering _Jihoon_ absolutely helpless.

Jihoon’s resulting whimper was music to Soonyoung’s ears and all it really took was Soonyoung to pull back, wrap his lips around the head and suck once, twice, three times, before Jihoon was cumming into his mouth with a rough thrust and a pitchy moan that made Soonyoung shudder with need. Soonyoung closed his eyes, letting Jihoon’s hips stutter forward as he milked himself against his tongue, sucking and swallowing every last drop until Jihoon’s thighs were trembling.

Soonyoung kept a hard grip on Jihoon’s hands, pulling off his softening cock with a wet pop and gazing up at him, his face a perfect picture of submission, but his eyes a challenge.

“Y-You’re such a _fucking_ brat.” It took Jihoon a solid thirty seconds to collect himself, but even so he managed to scold him breathlessly, panting heat into the chill of the basement studio as he gathered all of his willpower to glare downwards towards his boyfriend. “I told you to pull off.”

Soonyoung licked his lips, looking far too pleased with himself as he stood, murmuring a cheeky _‘I know’_ into the small space between their lips, before tugging Jihoon into a heated kiss. His arms curled tight around Jihoon’s waist this time, pressing his orgasm-sensitive body against Soonyoung’s clothed cock in a way that made them both painfully aware that Soonyoung was still completely clothed.

Jihoon shuddered, tasting himself on Soonyoung’s tongue as they kissed. Despite still being in his sweater, the cold air of the studio, which had served to cool his hot skin just minutes ago, was raising goosebumps on his thighs, making him uncomfortably cold in his cool-down. Soonyoung’s hands roamed, slid down his front, grabbing his sweater and tugging it before sliding down to his hips, massaging away the cold and making Jihoon shiver lightly with the relief of it 

“Does that feel nice?” Soonyoung asked, heated against his lips, his hands sliding to Jihoon’s thighs, slipping in between them.

“Yah—” Jihoon scolded, squirming as Soonyoung’s hands circled around, spreading heat to his backside as he squeezed the flesh in his hands. “Of course it does, you idiot. Now, lay back so I can touch you.”

Jihoon’s hands moved to press against Soonyoung’s chest, effectively separating their lips, but failing to do much else as Soonyoung tightened his arms around his waist and gave a long lick up the column of Jihoon’s neck.

“No, _Mmh._..because then I’d have to stop touching you, and you’re so pretty Jihoon,” Soonyoung smiled against his neck and knew Jihoon was rolling his eyes. “You’re like one of those brownies you can eat in two bites.”

“Oh my God, Shut—” Jihoon gasping noisily in the next second because Soonyoung let him go, but only for a moment, only for enough time to slide his arms beneath Jihoon’s soft thighs and hoist him up, lifting him and pressing him back against the wall, hips pinning him back, forcing Jihoon to wrap his legs around Soonyoung’s waist to keep from falling. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!” Jihoon all but shrieked, lucid enough to be immediately livid. “Seungcheol tried to lift me up once and I gut punched him, Soonyoung.”

“Yeah, I know. He was trying to lift you to see something,” Soonyoung murmured, distracted, giving a soft grind forward with his hips, soft cotton rubbing against Jihoon’s bare skin. “But you won’t hit me now, will you? Not when you feel so _good_ from cumming in my mouth. Not when you’re still shaking…” Soonyoung gave the outside of Jihoon’s right thigh and playful smack, pressing his hips forward and using the wall to keep Jihoon aloft, taking back his hands and using them to pin Jihoon’s next to his head. Jihoon shuddered.

Jihoon’s was blushing from his crown to his neck and Soonyoung gave him a smile, _that_ smile, the cheeky one that made Jihoon growl, start to open his mouth to say something before Soonyoung let his hips stutter, let Jihoon slide a fraction down the wall, just enough to feel like his boyfriend would drop him.

“Shit! Soonyoung!” He yelled out this time, his brow furrowing with anger while Soonyoung laughed, pressing their lips together to silence Jihoon’s fervent, ineffectual protests. If Soonyoung was honest, it was adorable, Jihoon was adorable, but he talked way too much.

Jihoon moaned as Soonyoung slid his tongue against the roof of his mouth and Soonyoung chuckled, earning himself a sharp bite to his tongue and a kick from Jihoon’s small foot against his backside. It stung, making him pull back and nurse the bite against the soft inside of his own cheek, but his hands picked up his slack, sliding that soft sweater up Jihoon’s chest enough to expose his nipples, light brown and immediately hard from the exposure to cold air.

Soonyoung’s mouth watered and he wondered why he’d not done this a million years ago because the whimper Jihoon gave him when his lips closed around the bud was something that made his hips kick forward against Jihoon’s body and Jihoon jumped, feeling his cock and blushing to his ears.

“S-Shit, you’ve had your fun. Now let me down,” Jihoon commanded, squirming and kicking his legs, his back arching pitifully against his boyfriend’s mouth, making Soonyoung shiver with the desire to see it again.

Against the wall like this, short legs kicking like a toddler’s in mid air, Jihoon looked so _small_ —all of his authority, all of his responsibility, all of his commanding persona reduced to a beautiful boy, light in Soonyoung’s arms and arching deliciously into his fingertips.

Soonyoung didn’t even answer Jihoon, didn’t have it in him to tell him a verbal ‘no’ so much as punctuate it with a slow, forward roll against his hips that made Jihoon gasp noisily into a room that echoed with it. Soonyoung leaned forward, burying his face into Jihoon’s pale neck and biting down, hard, sucking to leave a mark as Jihoon whimpered, his cock slowly twitching to life again a second time.

“I don’t even think you realize how fucking _edible_ you look right now,” Soonyoung’s voice and low and heady, muffled against his collarbone as his mouth slid to kiss and mark every part of him, giving Jihoon nowhere to lean but back against the wall, or into his mouth. “You’re wound so fucking tight, barely ever relaxed, never without your guard all the way up…” Soonyoung moaned, his hips picking up a steady pace against Jihoon’s naked lower body, relishing in the way he trembled. “Barely letting me touch your perfect, beautiful little body because you’re afraid I’ll make you moan too fucking loud, worried you’ll like it so much you’ll grip my hair and beg me to give it to you harder…” Soonyoung’s hips pushed forward, punctuating his words and scooting Jihoon a little up the wall with every sharp thrust. “Faster…” Jihoon’s thighs began to tremble and Soonyoung could feel it, could feel himself grinning as he traced along his nipples with his tongue again, bit one and made Jihoon cry out. “Deeper…”

“Soonyoung—” Jihoon started, his voice a shadow of the commandeering tone he used so frequently, but he was trying, clearing his throat to try to take back his own body. “Fucking quit it, fucking brat. S-Sto—”

“Tell me your word, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung wasn’t asking, so much as demanding, cutting off all of Jihoon’s tiny protests.  He pulled back, taking his heated gaze from Jihoon’s chest to his eyes in a long drag, waiting. “You remember them both, remind me of yours.”

“Railway” Jihoon steeled his facial expression as best he could under his boyfriend’s scrutiny, still grappling at his pride while Soonyoung practically frotted against him. He didn’t like dictations like these, being told what to do, being ordered around and Soonyoung knew it, milked it.

“And if you say it to me...If I hear you say that word what do I do? What have I done before, what do you do for me if I say mine?”

Jihoon hesitated for a long moment and Soonyoung could feel his frustration at being talked to like that, like the true younger of the two, like a child.

“Stop. No questions”

“ _Mmh_...Good, baby,” The words drip from Soonyoung’s lips and he presses their foreheads together, panting hot between the two of them as he leans to bite his lip, sucking it gently, making it redden to match the rest of Jihoon’s round face. “Are you going to say it? Do you want me to stop?”

Jihoon closed his eyes and when Soonyoung tilted his head to nuzzle softly against his neck he could feel his pulse pounding, opened his mouth to breath hot against his neck. In that moment he stilled his hips, let Jihoon come to terms with his body without the persuasion of his touch.

Jihoon knew those words were serious, that it meant the end of what they’d tried. Unconditional withdrawal. It wasn’t to be taken lightly, and Soonyoung waited, waited for Jihoon to speak. He panted, his cock straining in his sweats, begging to be touched, completely still until he felt the smallest motion.

Jihoon’s head shake was so slight, so subtle it almost seemed like he’d twitched, or shivered. Soonyoung almost growled.

“What was that, baby?” He asked, against his ear this time, tonguing gently at his earlobe when Jihoon stayed quiet, squeezed his eyes tight closed and bit his lip, the red of his cheeks coloring his ears enough to let Soonyoung know he hadn’t been mistaken.

Jihoon shook his head again, a little harder. Soonyoung clicked his tongue, unimpressed. Not good enough.

“Out loud,” Soonyoung warned, his smirk pressed against the column of Jihoon’s throat now, pressing wet, biting kisses against his skin. He glanced upwards, eyeing Jihoon’s set jaw, watching the way the muscles in his neck worked beneath each kiss, the way his brow was furrowed obstinately in an attempt to hold out, in an attempt to win a game he’d already lost.

Slowly and deliberately, Soonyoung took back one of his hands, gave Jihoon freedom over one of his again. Jihoon immediately grabbed a handful of Soonyoung’s hair, panting hard and yanking it so roughly Soonyoung’s head jerked sideways with the movement. He hissed at the sudden pain, yelped.

“Let me the fuck down,” Jihoon growled through clenched teeth, through a set jaw and Soonyoung knew he’d riled his boyfriend past the point of no return. Jihoon’s eyes were hard and his gaze absolutely murderous now that he was allowed a small shred of his former control, but all Soonyoung could see was how red his ears were, how he’d kept his safeword tucked in the back of his throat.

Soonyoung’s hand curled between them, squeezed around Jihoon’s half-hard cock without so much as a noise of warning and, _Shit_ , Jihoon practically _sang_ that note of his sudden pleasure.  Jihoon squirmed, panted, his hand in Soonyoung’s hair faltering, then curling tighter, shoving Soonyoung’s head closer to his chest after a moment’s indecision. Fucking _God._

His cry was pitchy and clear, nothing like the whimpers he’d gotten thus far and Soonyoung had a lingering thought, wondered how many times he could swipe his fingertips over the dewy head of Jihoon’s cock before he would be unable to form coherent thought. How far gone did he have to be to prove unable to sing those perfect progressive scales he’d sometimes hum, even in his sleep.

“Is this how you sound when you touch yourself?” Soonyoung moaned, burying his face in Jihoon’s neck and whimpering from the sheer gnawing desire inside his gut. His fingers swiped curiously over the head, giving Jihoon’s cock a teasing stroke that made him squirm against the wall. He knew Jihoon would be sensitive, but holy shit Soonyoung had had no idea how much. “Shit, I bet you’re so loud when you're by yourself, aren't you?”

“Shut it—” Jihoon whined breathlessly, panting already from such a simple touch and Soonyoung didn't stop, his hand stroking easily, slicked with the precum Jihoon’s cock started leaking like a faucet. Soonyoung moaned, immediately wanting to taste it on his tongue.

When he pulled back to gaze at Jihoon’s face his lips were parted, eyes squeezed shut like every single little touch Soonyoung gave him was agony. “You are so fucking sexy, Jihoon. So pretty. Can you fucking feel how much I want you?”

Even in this position Jihoon found it in himself to smirk, to relish in his ability to make Soonyoung want him so goddamned bad, and the fire that lit in Soonyoung’s gut from the simple expression suddenly made him realize why Jihoon reacted to intensely to his little obstinate gazes. “You’re so beautiful. Do you know that?”

“If you keep fucking saying that, I’m never going to let you live it down,” Jihoon bit out, voice wavering, his brow furrowing in frustration and need until Soonyoung cut him off with sudden movement. Legs solid and arms strong he pulled Jihoon off the wall, carrying him to the middle of the room instead and relishing in the way Jihoon clung to him, kicked his legs just a little. “If you drop me Soonyoung, I swear to fucking God—”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung grinned lazily in response, bending his body to lay Jihoon back, the slight weakness in his knees causing his back to hit the floor with a bit more force than necessary. Jihoon let out a little ‘ _oof_ ’ noise, finding yet another excuse to glare at Soonyoung.

Upon contact with solid ground Jihoon’s eyes flashed and he squirmed immediately, thrashing and rolling onto his front in an attempt to scramble away, but Soonyoung had expected it, was too quick for him.

Soonyoung’s hands were near instantaneous in the way they pinned him down, his body folding over Jihoon’s like a blanket, biting harshly at the back of his neck, sucking bright red marks against his shoulder blades.

Jihoon was stronger than he looked, but so was Soonyoung and all Jihoon could do was wriggle helplessly as Soonyoung slowly moved his legs up, bent them to kneel between Jihoon’s and spread his own to part his boyfriend’s. Slowly he sat up, kept his hands a firm presence as he slid them down his back, pressed them against his backside and squeezed before curling his fingers firmly against his hips. He thrust his hips forward and Jihoon _writhed,_ an instant mess of embarrassing little whimpers.

“On your knees.”

“Fuck you.”

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, noting the way Jihoon was biting his words, clipping them harshly around the edges to keep from making any noises he didn’t want Soonyoung to hear. Their positioning made it easy for Soonyoung, his body pressed close to the apex of his boyfriend’s thighs, bulge nearly flush against his sensitive skin.

“Yeah?” He asked, his hands curling roughly against Jihoon’s pale, soft skin, digging red crescents around his hip bones. His voice was rough and hot. “How do you want it?”

“That’s not what I meant, you cheeky piece of—”

“Like this?” And Soonyoung’s hands gripped, pulling Jihoon back onto his hips, grinding hard enough that his very neglected bulge brushed against Jihoon’s hard cock. “ _F-Fuck…_ ” Soonyoung’s hips immediately twitched, his head falling back as he gave a loud moan, thrusting forward in a selfish search for more friction, making Jihoon shudder, sob out a pathetic noise against the floor.

Soonyoung’s hand slipped, he couldn’t help himself, and before his brain could catch up he was touching Jihoon’s cock again, the shaft slick and the floor wet beneath it. He could see Jihoon tense, the muscles in his back taught as he gave it a slow stroke. “You get wet like a teenage girl, Jihoon,” Hoshi mused, awed, his voice low and heavy with arousal as he swiped the pad of his thumb against the head, feeling the slick wetness and moaning again. “Fuck, that’s hot, baby.”

“On your knees, now, yeah?” Soonyoung purred again, cocking his head to one side and raising a curious eyebrow when his boyfriend kept himself quiet, body still, save for the way his hips betrayed him, pressing back into Soonyoung’s firm presence, thrusting forward into the hand that barely touched him.  “Or do you need help? Are your thighs still shaking?”

Soonyoung was being shamelessly self-indulgent now, and while he could barely see Jihoon’s face from the way he kept his head down, expertly angled to shield against the mirror, he didn’t need to see it to know how fucking livid he was. He chuckled, grinning because he knew Jihoon could hear the expression in his voice.

“Shut the ever-living _fuck_ up, Kwon Soonyoung. I swear to fuckin’ God the moment you get distracted by something over there I’m go—”

Soonyoung didn’t even wait for Jihoon to finish before he moved his hands, sliding the arm that had been holding his boyfriend in place, beneath him, across his hips to tuck Jihoon’s small frame against his body before yanking him backwards, upwards, onto his knees. Jihoon had no choice but to use his hands, to press them against the floor to keep his chin from hitting painfully against the floor as he slid back. He was quick, but his fast reflexes weren’t quite enough to keep his elbows from sliding, burning painfully against the wood. “Ah—! Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung knew Jihoon’s skin was probably stinging, but the perfect view of his boyfriend’s body, helpless to his advances, made it a bit difficult to feel remorseful. He now had the perfect view of Jihoon’s back, of the curve of his ass and of his fluffy dark head. _Holy shit_ he was perfect, and Soonyoung couldn’t resist the way he ran his free hand down the insides of Jihoon’s soft, warm thighs, ghosting his fingers against the soft place just below his cock and relishing in the way Jihoon bit back a whine.

Soonyoung raised his wandering hand to rest on Jihoon’s other hip, folding his body over his backside and thrusting forward again, grinding in a way that had Jihoon painfully aware of a hard, clothed cock, resting heavily against his crack.

Soonyoung’s body ebbed fluidly, grinding back and forth like a wave and he only stopped to bury his face in Jihoon’s back, in the sweater he still refused to remove from him. “I love this sweater. It’s my favorite thing you own.  Your whole body is so soft and pink like this, I can barely fucking stand it. You’re like strawberry cream”

“Stop comparing me to food,” Jihoon snapped, but his face was red, his breath hitching from the way Soonyoung’s body still pressed purposefully against his over-sensitive skin. He whimpered pitifully, couldn’t help but push back as the gentle drag of Soonyoung’s sweats teased his body, rubbed in barely-there touches that kept his body on edge.

“Why not? You look good enough to eat. So small. Three licks and I’d have you all.” Soonyoung grinned raising his hand, to slap a healthy red glow against Jihoon’s ass cheek.  

Jihoon yelped, hissing through his teeth at the pain and bracing his arms to keep himself from swaying forward. He shot an angry glare over his shoulder, his face turned enough to give Soonyoung quite the show of the way his mouth went slack as he hit him again, the flesh jiggling in his hand and spilling through his fingers as he soothed the angry red print.

“Well shit...” Jihoon whimpered, surprised that he’d enjoyed that, his pupils dilated when Soonyoung caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror opposite them both. Soonyoung was surprised at how obscene Jihoon looked—lips swollen and slick from the way he licked them, his hair mussed and sticking lightly to the sweat on his forehead. Soonyoung had never seen Jihoon like this, body hot and pliant, weak to his touch. It made him ravenous, the desire to see more, to hear and touch more of his tiny boyfriend making it almost unbearable.

“I should spank you,” Soonyoung murmured as he leaned down, running his tongue up and down the flesh, biting it with his teeth, sucking hard enough to leave a bright hickey on Jihoon’s ass. “Make it so you'll have to tell everyone in Music Comp why your ass is so tender. Would you like that?”

“ _No_ —” came Jihoon’s instantaneous reply, but Soonyoung caught the way his boyfriend's cock twitched out of the corner of his eye and smirked against his skin. Oh _ho_.

“I think your cock likes that, Jihoon-ah. You're a little liar. You like this so much, don’t you? You fight me, but you’re grateful I don’t listen, aren’t you?  You like it when I take you.”

“ _Nnh...—_ ” Jihoon moaned, hanging his head.

Soonyoung’s resulting chuckle was low and his licks continued, messy sucks and swipes of tongue that edged closer and closer to the crevice of Jihoon’s ass.

Jihoon’s face was a shameful red as his body gave in just a little bit more, his hips starting to press back against Soonyoung’s face, begging silently for _more_.  Soonyoung continued to tease, however, kissing one cheek and then the other, his fingers rubbing against Jihoon’s soft thighs, going so close, but not close enough every time. 

Jihoon took it, trembling all over and whimpering in need, swallowing his moans as Soonyoung worked him over with absolutely _nothing_.  He could hear the way Jihoon’s blunt nails scratched against the wood, searching for a purchase, body on pins and needles waiting for relief that never came.

Soonyoung pulled back and blew cool air over Jihoon’s skin, wet from his constant attention, and watched as goosebumps rose, as Jihoon shuddered. He was impressed, knowing Jihoon was keeping himself from crying out, from voicing his frustrating purely out of desire to save face, but when Soonyoung spread him open and did nothing but blow again, Jihoon fucking snapped.

“Kwon fucking Hoshi!” Soonyoung didn't realize there was a hand flying back to grip hard on his hair until it was there, yanking _hard_ enough to make his eyes water and nearly tugging him from the task at hand.  Jihoon was supporting his body on one forearm, his body twisting in his need to remind Soonyoung who the _fucking_ _boss_ _was_ and Soonyoung bit out his surprised curse word.

“ _Shit_ — _!_ ”

“Fucking, fuck! J-Just do it, stop—” Jihoon all but yelled, but even through his anger Soonyoung could hear the way he pleaded, the way his chest heaved with every word. He was losing his train of thought, his ability to do anything other plead for what he wanted with his dick so painfully hard.

So, Soonyoung asked, feeling Jihoon’s hand flex in his hair.

“Do what?” The question hung there, heavy between them and Soonyoung licked his lips, unphased. “Just do what, Jihoon.”

Soonyoung wanted him to say it, wanted to hear Jihoon’s voice tell him that he craved his touch.

“Soonyoung—” It was a whine now, almost a whimper and the longer Soonyoung kept himself still, made no move to remove Jihoon’s hand, the more impatient and needy he became.

“Say it.”

“Fuck!” The word burst forth from Jihoon like a sob, and he released Soonyoung’s hair to fold his arms beneath his body, to bury his face in them. “P-Please...Soonyoung.” He pressed his hips back gently, onto open air.

“Please what, Jihoon,” Soonyoung’s hand brushing firmly down the inside of Jihoon’s thigh.

“Your tongue. Your fucking tongue.”

“Yeah?” Soonyoung asked, leaning forward to lick gently at his hips, tongue slowly sliding down to his thighs, leaving cool trails in his wake that made Jihoon whimper. “Is this where you want it?”

“N-No... _s-shit_ , Soonyoung, _please_ ” Jihoon begged, pressing his hips back urgently as Soonyoung avoided the one place he truly wanted to feel him.

“Then where, baby. You gotta tell me,” Soonyoung was grinning, loving the way Jihoon’s voice sounded, tight and desperate as he was teased. Glancing forward into the mirror, Jihoon had lifted his head a moment, eyes closed, but lips parted in shallow, labored breathing. God, Soonyoung could have him like this all damn day.

“ _C-Can’t—_ ” Jihoon sobbed, trembling from the crown of his pretty brown head, to the tips of his toes and Soonyoung softened, took pity.

“No? You can’t say it?” Soonyoung could feel himself smirking. “But you’re usually so good with words, Jihoon-ah. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” he purred, pressing a wet kiss to Jihoon’s hip.

Soonyoung’s mouthed slowly inward, pressing messy kisses and hard bites to each one of Jihoon’s cheeks, before he settled on his goal, giving Jihoon no time to prepare before he was spreading him apart with his hands, tongue giving a wet, languid lick up the crease. 

Jihoon’s reaction was passionate and _instantaneous_ , his body jumping like a scared pink cat, a live wire against his boyfriend’s wet tongue. Soonyoung wrapping his arms eagerly around his boyfriend’s thighs and pulling back him, dipping his tongue experimentally in and out of his entrance until Jihoon _mewled,_ panting noisily into the quiet room.

“S-Soonyoung, Shit— _Ah!_ ” Jihoon gasped, making a pathetic little noise as his body betrayed him, his thighs pressing wider, knees sliding against the wood floor as Soonyoung lapped at him. “ _Fuck…_ ”

Jihoon’s instinct was to pull away, to try to separate his body from the sudden pleasure licking hot down his spine, but Soonyoung’s firm hold around his thighs kept him from running, forced him to kneel there at Soonyoung’s mercy. Forced him to _take it._

“ _Mmh_...” Soonyoung moaned his incoherent praise for his boyfriend’s body, muffled by Jihoon’s skin. His technique was wet and messy, wetness dripping down Jihoon’s crack with every languid lick, every eager suck against skin. Jihoon squirmed, little staccato whimpers and moans making Soonyoung positive delirious with need, but his desire to completely pleasure his boyfriend to pieces made his own incredibly demanding dick easier to ignore.

When he pulled back to lick against Jihoon’s ass cheek again, intent on leaving a purple bruise to mark his achievement, Jihoon made a sharp, pitchy whine of protest, hips pressing backward pointedly, body begging him to continue.

Soonyoung smirked wolfishly, moving back onto his knees and sliding his fingertips up Jihoon’s back, over his sweater to grab a handful of hair at the nape of his neck. Yanking his head and body upwards, back onto his hands and knees, he wanted Jihoon to see his face, see how good he made him feel. “Can you see yourself, baby?” He asked more sweetly than his expression warranted and Jihoon whimpered, grimaced his response. Jihoon stared down his reflection out of spite, not wanting to seem embarrassed, but proving unable, his eyes casting down to the floor almost immediately after his attempt.

“ _Mmh_ , you’re so _pretty,_ Jihoon-ah. Perfect.” Soonyoung lifted his arm, the index finger of his free hand sliding easily against the wet skin of Jihoon’s entrance, sliding down to tease his taint, to run against his sac. “That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?” He asked, relishing in the way his boyfriend gasped, pressing back. “You’re so sensitive. Is that why you never let me touch you? Because you knew you’d melt so easily under my touch? I bet you’ll squeal for me when I’m inside, won’t you, baby? I bet you’ll feel so good you’ll cry.”

“S-Shut up,” Jihoon gritted through his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly altogether as his brows furrowed, his bottom lip trembling from the desire to have more, the teasing touches of Soonyoung’s lone index finger proving to do little more than torture after the slow, delicious feeling of his lips against his entrance.

Soonyoung loved it, sliding his body back down between Jihoon’s legs while his fingertips kept a tight hold on his hair, forcing him to arch his back as his tongue slid once again, pressing deeper inside his entrance.

Jihoon’s cry was _loud_ , loud enough that Soonyoung thought that if someone was _anywhere_ inside the building they’d have heard it, crystal clear. Jihoon’s body was incredible, all flushed and pink and trembling, Soonyoung pulling both of his hands back down to roam, to touch him and he figured Jihoon was grateful to be able to hang his head again. To hide.

Soonyoung moaned, the resulting vibration rewarding Soonyoung with a whorish moan from his boyfriend, watching as Jihoon laid his upper body down again, buried his face in his arms.

“Perfect hard cock,” Soonyoung praised in between licks, rubbing two teasing fingers against the crown of Jihoon’s dick and making him buck frantically forward, suddenly torn between Soonyoung’s hand in front and his tongue in back. Soonyoung’s free hand gripped Jihoon’s hips, slowly rocking him back and forth, building an easy rhythm in which Jihoon was fucking himself forward into his hand and backwards onto his tongue.

Soonyoung could barely stand it, the way Jihoon melted so thoroughly against him, pushing back more and more, enough to build up a steady rhythm against Soonyoung’s tongue. On every backward push Soonyoung wriggled his tongue, letting it slide intimately against his skin as Jihoon fucked himself eagerly back onto it, sobbing against his forearms.

“F-Fuck...S-Soon—P-Please—!” Jihoon started frantically again, his body shaking apart within the grip of his hands and Soonyoung pulled back, brushing his lips against his right ass cheek to respond, relishing in the way Jihoon snapped his hips, protesting the sudden loss of feeling even if it was to ask him what he wanted, to please him better. Soonyoung chuckled, replacing his mouth with two fingers, circling his entrance, but not pushing in.

“Shh, easy baby,” He soothed, his hand squeezing tighter around Jihoon’s cock as he stroked a little faster, pulling a choked sob from his boyfriend and an incredibly needy forward thrust. He kissed his hips, nuzzling against his skin. “What? What do you need?”

“ _More_ —,” Jihoon groaned.

“More? More where, baby?”

“ _Deeper…”_

“I'm not giving you enough?”

Jihoon shook his head once, quickly. Soonyoung grinned. “God, you're so cute. Ask me nicely.”

“More, _please_ —”

Soonyoung clicked his tongue, shaking his head and dealing a swift bite to the skin of his lower back, leaving Jihoon to shiver helplessly as he soothed it with his tongue.

“More _what,_ Jihoon-ah?” Came Soonyoung’s firm reply and Jihoon _growled_.

“Soonyoung, fucking God, I’m serious—”

“So am I,” came Soonyoung’s pointed reply, Jihoon’s sudden outburst making Soonyoung drop his hands in retaliation, leaving Jihoon to thrust forward into nothing, to rock back against open air. Jihoon’s body shuddered from the lack stimulation, the cold air blowing around the studio a lot more apparent without the warmth of Soonyoung’s touch to shield him. Jihoon whined obstinately, panting against the floor for a long moment, before sliding his hand beneath his body, grasping his slick cock in the fingers of his right hand. Jihoon gave two hard strokes to himself, moaning in relief before his boyfriend, stunned into momentary silence by Jihoon’s audacity, lurched to grip his wrist. Soonyoung clicked his tongue, raising both his eyebrows before flipping Jihoon onto his back, settling his hips between his legs and pinning his body down, hands by his head.

“I said I’d teach you how to ask for what you wanted, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung cooed to him, the sudden intimate view of Jihoon’s eyes glazed in pleasure knocking the breath from his lungs and making his hips kick forward.

The hot surge of pleasure it awarded Soonyoung made him nearly _whine_ in need, but he swallowed it as to not miss Jihoon’s, whose thighs trembled deliciously, curled around Soonyoung’s hips. “Does that feel good?,” Soonyoung purred, leaning behind him and stretching to grasp Jihoon’s forgotten pants, digging through the back pockets momentarily for the lube he knew Jihoon had brought with him. It was very like him to be prepared.

Playing with the cap, snapping it softly open and closed, Soonyoung noticed the way Jihoon's eyes were trained on him, the way they followed his fidgeting. Soonyoung cocked his head to one side, licking moisture back to his chapped lips as he gazed down at him.

"See something you want?" He asked, relishing in the way that Jihoon bit his lip, clearly torn between keeping quiet and admitting to his desires. "Be honest, now."

Jihoon nodded, his breath picking up as Soonyoung finally uncapped the small bottle of lubricant, as a reward. "Say it."

"Y-Yes..." Jihoon managed, his voice soft and unsure, clearly feeling vulnerable under Soonyoung's intense gaze.

"Yes. I see something I want," Soonyoung articulated, smooth and precise.

" _Y-Yes_...I see something...that I want."

" _Mmh...Good_ boy." Jihoon was rewarded with the view of Soonyoung slowly squeezing a liberal amount of the lubricant over his index and middle fingers, watching with such anticipation that the silent action almost made him moan. "Now, what do you see that you want?"

Jihoon’s eyes were trained on his fingers, his lips twitching as he tried to find the words, tried to articulate it the way Soonyoung wanted. Soonyoung pushed his hips forward gently, grinding to make Jihoon squirm, a small incentive for doing right by him. A small promise of more to come.

“ _A-Ahh._.y-your—” Soonyoung continued his steady assault with his hips until Jihoon was whimpering, fussing impatiently beneath him. Soonyoung almost couldn’t take it, Jihoon had no idea just how amazing he looked when he begged, _needed_ him so much. _Christ,_ Soonyoung wanted to fuck him. He wanted to make Jihoon feel so good he _cried._

“My? My what? My _fingers_ , Jihoon-ah?” Jihoon nodded vigorously in response, but caught himself, gasping as he pressed his hips down, eager to continue feeling Soonyoung’s clothed cock grinding against his body.

“Y-Your fingers. I-I want your fingers.” Soonyoung hummed his pleasure, using his free hand to slowly slide his palm against the soft skin of Jihoon’s thigh, teasing his skin by way of gentle praise.

“Yeah? Where?”

"In—” Jihoon managed to bite out, his hips pressing pointedly downwards, against Soonyoung’s clothed dick in a way that made them both hiss, eager for more contact and nearly delirious with need. “I-Inside—”

Soonyoung’s breath caught, his fingers twitching excitedly as he shifted, pulling his hips back from Jihoon’s body in order to spread his legs, Soonyoung’s free hand lightly pressing his boyfriend’s thighs back, toward his chest. He could feel Jihoon beginning to tremble all over from the sheer anticipation of getting what he wanted and Soonyoung ached to hear the noise he’d give him when he finally pushed inside him.

“Inside?” Soonyoung mused, slowly running his slicked fingers up and down Jihoon’s crack, rubbing the cold lubricant over Jihoon’s entrance and relishing in the way Jihoon mewled his pleasure. Soonyoung’s free hand grasped the bottle, squeezing a little more against his skin until it dripped lewdly, Soonyoung’s fingers sliding to catch it, to smear it thick against his sensitive skin.

“ _Soonyoung—_ ” Jihoon panted and Soonyoung hushed him gently, pressing a soft kiss against the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs, nipping at the smooth skin.

“Inside where, huh?” He asked, eyes trained on Jihoon’s face as he teased him with one finger, pressing blunt against where he wanted it most and wriggling, barely pushing in. “Inside here? Inside your tight, wet little boycunt?”

Jihoon’s resulting cry was _obscene_. His face was so red Soonyoung was almost certain some of his other organs must be suffering, until he spared a glance at his dick, hard and leaking excitedly against his taut stomach. Soonyoung licked his lips, reached with his free hand to tease it, to rub gently against the head until Jihoon bucked and squealed, panting hard and arching from the floor.

“Soon _young! A-Ah...fuck—_ ”

 

_Shit._

 

Soonyoung had to take a hard deep breath to successfully combat the hungry twitch his cock gave at the sight of something as raw and gorgeous as his boyfriend melting to putty from just a gentle touch at the crown of his cock.

“Be good,” he warned, watching the eager way Jihoon’s fingers twitched impatiently, his arms still laying obediently where Soonyoung had left them, by his head. “Don’t touch. It’s my job to touch that beautiful little body, not yours. Yeah?”

Soonyoung pushed his finger inside slowly, letting Jihoon squirm himself down onto it, expression pulled into one of slight discomfort, and immense relief as his body warmed the lube, made the push easy.  “Inside here, Jihoon-ah? Inside your ass? That’s where you wanted something deeper?”

Soonyoung’s fingers pistoned in and out slowly, twisting and searching inside his boyfriend as he waited for his body to accommodate the sudden intrusion. Jihoon squirmed, panted, but pressed down gazing through hooded eyes up at Soonyoung, who watched him carefully.

“Y-Yes…” Jihoon breathed, his face and body gloriously lit beneath the studio lights making every twitch, every shudder and breath vivid to Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Yes _what_?”

“Y-Yes...t-this is what I wanted…”

“And what did you want?” Soonyoung’s finger pushed deeper, a little more quickly, searching inside him and making Jihoon squirm, pant beneath him.

“Y-Your fingers inside me, inside my ass...f-fucking me..!”

“Holy shit, Good boy,” Soonyoung nearly choked on his inhale the moment he heard Jihoon’s voice tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. He leaned over him, pressing biting, passionate kisses to his boyfriend’s lips as he finger worked, his lips muffling his small moans of pleasure, his body pressing Jihoon’s dick painfully in between them. “Good boy, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon whimpered.  Soonyoung’s lone finger picked up speed, rewarding his boyfriend easily as he pulled back, lips wet and swollen. Jihoon looked up at him, pupils blown wide and nearly swallowing the entirety of his brown eyes as his hand moved slowly to his chest, circling around one of his nipples. Soonyoung gasped and moaned, watching with a rapt attention that made Jihoon almost smirk at him as he pinched his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Feels good?” Soonyoung asked dumbly, wriggling his index finger deep inside Jihoon’s body, eager, but keeping himself from giving in to the almost savage desire he felt.

Jihoon nodded silently, gaze locked with his boyfriend’s as he thrust his hips down particularly hard, begging with his body for more. Soonyoung bit his lip, understanding the sign, but keeping it slow, leaning in to run his tongue up and down the skin of Jihoon’s inner thigh until his boyfriend _growled_ impatiently, arched up.

“A-Another—!” Jihoon demanded, lips parted and panting, his body grinding down rhythmically on something that was barely enough.

“But I want to make sure—” Soonyoung faltered.

“Christ! Soonyoung, I’m not going to break,” Jihoon snapped impatiently, reaching with both of his hands for Soonyoung’s shoulders, tugging him down against his chest and kissing him hard, all lips and teeth and tongue. “A-Another finger. More, _please_.”

Soonyoung whimpered, pushing his middle finger in the join the first, catching Jihoon’s resulting gasp between his teeth and holding it there, watching him melt against his body as he pushed them deeper. He didn’t need to be told twice, and the pace Soonyoung set this time was confident, fast and had Jihoon shaking apart beneath him.

He pushed them deep, rubbing against Jihoon’s insides and spreading the digits to stretch him, shifting his fingers to change angles inside him. Jihoon looked uncomfortable for a moment, the new addition he begged for still a bit foreign to his smaller body.

Soonyoung kissed his thighs to sooth him, biting and sucking gentle red marks in a trail from his knee to his aching cock.

“You’re doing so well, Jihoon-ah.” Soonyoung praised and Jihoon’s whine of protest made him grin. On his back like this Soonyoung could see everything, from his blushed cheeks to his red dick, and he knew how bare it made Jihoon feel. Soonyoung relished in it, loving the little embarrassed grimaces Jihoon would make as he commented on his body. “So good, taking my fingers. Do you touch yourself like this, Jihoon-ah? Do you fuck yourself and moan like a little slut when you’re by yourself?”

Jihoon didn’t answer, turned his head to keep Soonyoung from gazing into his eyes, but Soonyoung followed him, adding a third finger and folding over Jihoon’s body again, biting hard against his neck and breathing hot into his ear. “I bet you do, I bet your moans get cute and pitchy. Nice and high like your singing voice.”

Soonyoung’s three fingers were pushing hard now, deep and quick despite Jihoon’s grimaces, Jihoon’s hands curling hard around his forearms arms urgently. He stretched him thoroughly, pushing at new angles that made Jihoon wriggle downwards. “That’s right, take it from me. Move your little hips,” and gasp as the motion rewarded his body, repeating it until his thighs were shaking so hard Soonyoung was sure he was going to fall into pieces.

“Soon—”

“ _F-Fuck, Jihoon_ . I want you _so bad_ ,” Soonyoung admitted in a growl, his face still buried in his boyfriend’s neck as his hips began to rock forward, his fingers thrusting in and out as Jihoon’s body rocked in pace with his. “Want you trembling on my dick.”

Jihoon, groaned, flushing deeply and spreading his legs as wide as they could go without the help of Soonyoung’s hands. Jihoon’s entire body was sensitive, burning with something _unbearable_ and every time Soonyoung rocked against him he bit back a pathetic whimper and wanted to _sob._

“Soonyoung—” He begged, frotting desperately up against him, arching with need. His fingers grappled for some kind of purchase and he threaded them deep in Soonyoung’s hair, tearing at the strands and digging his nails into his scalp until Soonyoung made a noise.

“Fuck—” Soonyoung hissed, feeling the way Jihoon clenched around the three fingers, and wanting to see it, wanting to drink in the sight of Jihoon fucking himself into a frenzy on his hand—knowing it’d be even better on his dick.

_“Please—”_ Jihoon gasped and Soonyoung nodded, murmuring soft platitudes as he reached to gently remove Jihoon’s hand from his hair. He pulled back, Jihoon making a distressed noise in the back of his throat from the sudden lack of warmth, of skin-on-skin, but Soonyoung gently stroked his sac with two fingers and Jihoon sighed in relief.

“Holy fuck—,” Soonyoung gasped in awe, because Jihoon was fucking _incredible_ like this, his hands slow and he moved to pull his fingers from his boyfriend’s body. He anticipated his distress, but not the near _sobbing_ noise he made, not the way his hips thrust downward desperately into open air.

“E-Empty—” Jihoon gasped and Soonyoung _couldn’t fucking take it._  

“You don’t like being empty?” He asked shakily, breathlessly, stunned to a momentary stupidity by _Jihoon._ Of all the ways he expected Jihoon to react, to surrender himself so thoroughly hadn’t been one, and despite the fact that had Soonyoung fought tooth and nail to get him like this he still felt honored. No, more than that. He felt like a _God._ “Holy shit, you’re the most perfect little slut I’ve ever seen, Lee Jihoon.”

“F-Fuck off.”

Soonyoung moaned, cock twitching, standing hard and proud as he finally wrestled his pants off—his movements uncoordinated and fumbling, but eager enough to get the job done, finally stripping himself naked to match Jihoon’s lower body who no longer tried to resist, who laid their open and waiting for him. Soonyoung almost came right there at the realization.

He slicked himself up with his right hand, his left pressing soft against Jihoon’s knee. Jihoon’s eyes turned to watch him, gazing at Soonyoung’s dick standing hard and proud and wet against his stomach. He’d touched Soonyoung’s dick, played with it, sucked it many times but it didn’t truly register how...above-average he was until it stood with intent, about to go inside him.

“Holy fuck.”

Soonyoung blushed immediately to his chest and had the audacity to look sweet and fucking _apologetic_ until Jihooon nudged him, bit his lip and breathed out a gentle _please._ He moved forward, rubbing the head against his entrance and biting his lip, taking Jihoon’s cock in his hand and stroking as he began to push in.

Jihoon threw his head back, keening high in his throat, loud and desperate. He shook violently, nails scratching uselessly at the waxed floorboards as Soonyoung pushed in slowly, inch by torturous inch. “O-Oh, God, Soonyoung—”

Soonyoung groaned, unable to help himself as his body ran from top to bottom with the same fiery feeling he was sure had made Jihoon beg for him. His hand stroked faster the moment he saw Jihoon grimace, easing the discomfort of the stretch with a quick hand, watching as the pleasure eased his brow.

The push was slow and steady, Soonyoung’s hand stroking, squeezing, with Jihoon whimpering and squirming on his dick the deeper he went. Soonyoung felt so good he wanted to _cry_ , his free hand running softly up and down Jihoon’s thighs, against his stomach to feel his soft skin. “O-Oh God, you’re so good,” he gasped when he was finally able to grip Jihoon’s hips, pull him slowly closer until skin touched skin.

Jihoon was panting roughly, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving with his effort to keep relaxed. Soonyoung _was_ big and the stretch was rough, but Soonyoung’s hips became as distracting as they always were when he began to move them. The motion was slow and steady, grinding forward against Jihoon’s body in smooth circles until he whimpered, trembled against the studio floor.

“S’Good, baby?” Soonyoung breathed, leaning over him to bite Jihoon’s bottom lip, sucking afterwards to soothe the sharp sting. Jihoon nodded, his breath tight in his throat as Soonyoung began, slowly, to rock his hips, inch by inch. “Breathe, Jihoon-ah,” he reminded breathlessly.

It took a long moment for Jihoon to comply, but when he did the resulting sound was less an exhale and more a strangled moan as his body became used to the gentle rocking, the noise enough permission for Soonyoung to pull back a little more, push a little deeper.

“Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Jihoon cursed, his hips pressing down to meet the feeling after a minute or two, his entire body suddenly in desperate need again. His hands gripped urgently against Soonyoung’s forearms and Soonyoung  snapped forward in cheeky reply, burying himself deep inside and Jihoon squealed. _Shrieked_ because _holy fuck_ if that surge of pleasure wasn’t so delicious and so raw he could barely _stand it_.

Soonyoung wasn’t much better, falling forward to bracket Jihoon’s head with his arms, hovering over him as Jihoon’s legs fell apart, spread submissively to accommodate his movement.

“You’re so perfect, taking all of my cock so well, wanting it so deep. Does it feel good?” Soonyoung licked hot against Jihoon’s ear, bit marks down his neck to his shoulder, made Jihoon squirm.

“Y-Yes it f—!” Jihoon arched then, cut off his obedient answer with something that was almost a scream because Soonyoung picked up his pace, thrusted deeper inside Jihoon until the obscene sound of wet skin hitting wet skin was too loud to ignore. “O-Oh my god…!”

Soonyoung’s breath was ragged, and Jihoon’s passionate response to every little thing he did was more than enough permission for him to go harder, to fuck his boyfriend into an incoherent mess like he’d wanted _so badly_ this entire time.

The room echoed with them, Jihoon’s pitchy moans bouncing beautifully back to their bodies with every sharp thrust of Soonyoung’s hips and he couldn’t even pretend that they couldn’t be heard.

It was _amazing_ , honestly, and Soonyoung pressed his mouth tight to Jihoon’s lips, kissing him passionately and tasting every whimper and moan intimately on the tip of his tongue. He pulled back only to stare down at him, relishing in the way he leaned up to follow the movement, his lips spit-slick and shining.

“You’re so pretty,” Soonyoung murmured, staring down at Jihoon, keeping his searing gaze locked on his face as each thrust made his body rock upward, slide a bit against the floor. He looked positively fucked out of his mind and Soonyoung took a million mental pictures so as to not forget this moment. “I want to see how good it feels, I want to see the way your eyes tip back for me when you cum on my dick. Can you do that for me, Jihoon-ah? Can you look at me while I fuck you?”

Jihoon’s resulting whimper was uncertain, and Soonyoung shifted his hips, thrusting slower and deeper until Jihoon arched and groaned his pleasure, wrapping his legs urgently around Soonyoung’s hips as his angle brushed him so deep Jihoon saw stars. Jihoon was writhing, squirming helplessly against the floor and Soonyoung reached with a hand to take his chin, forcing Jihoon’s eyes to lock with his.

Jihoon flushed, but held his gaze and Soonyoung rewarded him was a sharp thrust against his prostate that had Jihoon screaming, leaking even more pre-cum against his wet skin

“O-Oh, s-shit, Soonyoung I swear if you do that again I’m going to cum.”

“Yeah?” Soonyoung asked, sliding his hand down Jihoon’s torso and slowing his hips to a torturous pace, fingertips sliding to wrap around the base of his cock. “What if I want you to ask me to cum?”

Jihoon’s impatient growl made Soonyoung chuckle, his hips were already grinding, chasing the feeling his boyfriend was suddenly depriving him of by going slowly, by not thrusting deep enough.

“Soonyoung I’m going to wring your fucking neck—” Jihoon snarled and Soonyoung wrapped his fingertips tighter around the base and squeezed, hard enough to make Jihoon cry out and pain and frustration.

“Wrong answer,” came Soonyoung’s simple reply and suddenly he was moving, setting a brutal pace and fucking Jihoon down against the wooden floor so roughly he was sure he’d have burns on his asscheeks when this was all over. The pressure was building and building with nowhere to go and Jihoon had no option other than the moan and squirm and curse helplessly as he felt so fucking good he could cry. His cock was so hard it hurt and every moment Soonyoung spent denying him his release was another that Jihoon spent needing him desperately.

“Soonyoung, please—” came Jihoon’s voice through gritted teeth as Soonyoung’s hand squeezed tighter the longer they went, post-poning his inevitable orgasm with a squeeze firm enough to _hurt_.

Soonyoung was ruthless, not missing a chance to brush against his prostate and drinking in the way Jihoon writhed, begged with his body and grabbed for him as their eyes locked, digging hard crescents into Soonyoung’s shoulder.

It was good. It was _so good_ and Soonyoung leaned down to bite against Jihoon’s jawline,  to taste the salt on his skin and moan lewdly into his ear. Jihoon’s thighs were trembling, shaking so violently he couldn't keep them around Soonyoung's hips and instead let them fall open, pliant and willling.

“Shit..” Soonyoung breathed roughly, sliding his hands up and down Jihoon's shaking thighs, slapping one for good measure to make Jihoon yelp, tighten up around his cock.

Jihoon’s face was sinful. Soonyoung held Jihoon’s eyes with a captive gaze and couldn’t help the way he moaned each and every time his boyfriend’s face twisted into bliss. The way Jihoon’s cheeks flushed, the way his brow furrowed, then relaxed in pleasure, the way his mouth dropped open. He was a sight and Soonyoung felt lucky, like the luckiest man in the world that it was only for him.

“C’mon baby, ask me to cum,” Soonyoung purred, watching Jihoon’s thighs trembling, watching him arch and squirm violently as Soonyoung relentlessly brushed against his prostate, squeezed more tightly around the base so that the small, traitorous drops of pre-cum from Jihoon’s dick would slow to barely-there drops.

“Soonyoung—” Jihoon whined because it wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t fair and he was riding the edge, he was so close and not being able to cum was driving him so far past desperation, past caring.

“Don’t you want to? Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Y-You know how good it feels—” Jihoon snapped, or tried his best because Soonyoung cut him off, was talking again in that voice that made him shiver, thrusting hard enough to make stars dot his vision.

“You like feeling full, Jihoon-ah? I love the feeling of you on my dick,” Soonyoung licked his lips, pulling back enough to press their foreheads together, to feel Jihoon’s rough pants on his lips. The motion squeezed their bodies together more tightly the pressure on Jihoon’s already painful erection making him cry out. “Can I cum inside you, Jihoon-ah? Can I fill you up all the way?”

Jihoon’s response was instantaneous and almost feral. His arched, mewling high in the back of his throat and nodding, enthusiastically, his wall clenching so tightly around Soonyoung at the mere notion of cumming inside him that Soonyoung’s rough pace faltered. _Shit._

“O-Oh my God,” was all Soonyoung found himself able to manage. He was a mess, honestly. Jihoon was perfect and Soonyoung couldn’t take it. He’d wanted to hold out, but he was wound so tight, pushed so far past the point of waiting by the long, drawn out way he’d teased Jihoon’s body. He was cumming before he could have managed a warning, but Jihoon didn’t seem to mind.

He shrieked, screaming Soonyoung’s name and thrusting down, spreading his legs and letting the sudden hot feeling of his boyfriend’s cum fill him all the way. The sticky, sinful squelch was audible and Soonyoung felt as though each and every nerve in his body was alight with sudden, beautiful electricity.

He rode out his orgasm inside his boyfriend and gasped for breath, watching, lucid enough in his bliss to see how much agony Jihoon was in. He didn’t stop moving, even as the blissful heat around his cock slowly became too much

“Please—F-Fuck! I can’t—”

“Can’t what? Cum?” Soonyoung’s voice was rough, lazy, but still cheeky.

“S-Shit, I need it” Jihoon was whimpering, whining, tears forming at the inner corners of his eyes.

“Ask me nicely,” Soonyoung pushed in, hard, snapping his hips as he moaned, biting his bottom lip because it still felt so good.

“Please, oh fuck, please. Soonyoung let me cum, let me cum on your dick—” Soonyoung released him and Jihoon wailed, calling out his name and cumming with a singular thrust up against his prostate. Soonyoung slowed his hips and took his red cock in his hand, stroking him entirely to completion and licking his fingers clean.

Jihoon looked spent, tears running in tracks down his cheeks to the point that Soonyoung, mind more lucid as his body cooled in the aftermath, was equal parts worried and amused.

“Are you—”

“Fuck you,” Jihoon snapped immediately, but with less than half its usual bite as he reached to scrub the tear-tracks from his face. “C-Cumming that hard, more than once...anyone would.”

Soonyoung grinned, leaning in and pressing soft, sensual kisses up and down Jihoon’s neck that made him whine, his entire body sensitive as Soonyoung slowly pulled out of his body.

Jihoon wrenched his sweater from his body finally, having enough wherewithal to realize it again, and not enough self-consciousness to be bothered by laying naked on the studio floor.

Soonyoung smiled, smoothing his hands up Jihoon’s bare body and leaning to lick the salt from his cheeks until his boyfriend squawked un-intimidatingly about just how very gross that was.

“But you taste good,” Soonyoung crooned, a cheesy smile plastered so thoroughly onto his face that Jihoon’s nearly had an imprint.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jihoon murmured without malice, a contented smile resting on his lips as he pulled Soonyoung down to kiss him, to lay with him on the floor, below the bright shine of fluorescent lights.

“Me? Not the one so stubborn his boyfriend had to resort to drastic measures to diffuse stress time-bomb he was carrying around?”

“You planned this?” Jihoon yelped, sitting up suddenly, pin straight and staring down at his boyfriend, who offered little by way of explanation and a lot by way incredibly unhelpful grins.

“Well, I mean...planned is such an...intense word. I just wanted a way to relieve your stress and so I asked Seungcheol—”

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon shrieked in poorly-veiled mortification. “The idiot with the dumbo-ears and the impossibly pretty boyfriend and I swear, now, a target right in the middle of his giant forehead—” 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whined, reaching up to wrap his hands around Jihoon’s bare shoulders, pulling him back down into the warmth of his embrace, kissing sweet platitudes into the skin of his neck and chest. “Jihoon-ah, was it really that bad? Letting go of control for just a second? Letting me take care of you?”

Jihoon fell silent, noting the worry in Soonyoung’s voice and realized, a bit belated, that as deceptive as it seemed this was all done as a way to relax him, to ease his mind. He bit his lip, looking up at Soonyoung with a significant gaze, one that conveyed what had always been difficult for him to say.

So, instead of talking he leaned up to kiss him, deep and intense and full of Soonyoung, his taste, his touch, the way he smiled. Jihoon leaned back, allowing his boyfriend to cover him, to lead again, slipping out of control as a moaned against the taste of his tongue. When Soonyoung pulled back he was grinning.

“I mean, probably not, right? Seeing how you just melt the moment I slide—”

“Stop! Stop, shut up. Fuck face...asshole,” Jihoon murmured, determined to curse away the incredibly potent blush on his cheeks, biting his lips to hide the way his mouth wanted to pull into a shy smile. He buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck instead, biting him hard enough to hurt, but only by a small margin.

Soonyoung hissed and took his hand, threading their fingers together and chuckling, falling quiet to listen to the sound of their breathing. Jihoon squeezed his hand.

 

* * *

 

Let it be known that Jihoon was so pleasant, so easy-going in the coming week, that for the first time Seungcheol let himself use the word docile to describe him. He even lifted Jihoon once as an experiment. Nothing happened. Jihoon even smiled. It was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coupsd, I hope this was worth the egregious wait. Happy comeback, everybody! Drop requests at my tumblr, princeuji

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I like to think I'm witty.


End file.
